Maddie Robinson the Alchemist!
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: <html><head></head>Maddie Robinson is enjoying her first year at Hogwarts when she is bothered by Barty Crouch Jr. Her somewhat crush but she doesn't want to have a crush on him. Through her first year to when she is older into adulthood. Come watch as she lives her life and her troubles in time. I'm not that good at writing this summery but it's a good story so I hope you like it. BartyXOCXSirius</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone my names Maddie Robinson. I'm Gryffindor and it's my first year at Hogwarts I love this school to death and love all my friends even though I rarely had any. I wasn't someone like James Potter who could make friends instantly I take my time to make my friends and trust them to make sure they won't hurt me.

I'm a 'pure blood' as the Malfoys would say but Lucius calls me a Mudblood because I live in the muggle world. I love it it's different from the wizarding world don't get me wrong I love being a witch I just love to learn when the muggles do too.

I grew up in the muggle world doing things like math or science. I liked science cause of the experiments I hated the Math and all the equations and crap! When was I going to use this in life? I mean seriously.

"Hey Maddie are you ready?" Lily my roommate asked clutching her books to her chest. I nodded and looked at her she had fiery red hair, green eyes. It was still summer kind of so she wore her short sleeved shirt along with the uniform skirt for girls.

"Oh yeah I'll be done in a sec let me just grab my books." I spoke with a smile running over to my books which were beside my bed I slip my shoes on and walk in Sync with Lily. "You ready for potions?" she nodded "Yep! I was studying basically all night to for our potion today." I nodded with a giggle "I would know I was helping you study!"

We smile and walk into the great hall and saw our friends. There was Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot, Molly and Arthur. We smiled Lily sat next to James while I sat next to Sirius. Okay I had like a small crush on him but then again he was amazingly cute, nice, and funny.

I smile and grab some eggs and toast and talked with Molly about what we could do after classes "So I was thinking maybe exploring?" she suggested I shrugged "Maybe I mean I want to find the library so badly."

Sirius smirked slightly "Well if you want I could show you after class. I found it a little bit ago." I smile brightly "Really?! Oh thank you Sirius!" he laughed and waved it off "It's no big deal just a bunch of old books." I rolled my eyes "I love books they're the best!" I saw him roll his eyes at me and a smile on his lips.

After breakfast we all headed to our classes I had History of Magic which was a group of all houses. There was seven Huffelpuff's, twelve Ravenclaw's, Five Slytherin's, and the rest Gryffindor's all leading up to a total of 30 students. Huh maybe I did learn something in Math.

When I walked in I saw my friend Avery she was a Ravenclaw very smart and yet she's friends with this idiot. "Hey Avery." She smiled and moved her books for me in the front I laughed and sat next to her. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail, her blue eyes were shining with joy just thinking about learning anything about magic.

She's always been like this ever since we were kids she loved all those fake magic acts and loved the idea of having magical powers like all kids do. I was glad she was here, having a real friend in this big old school. "Hey Maddie! I'm so excited for class!" I giggled at her and smiled.

"Me too it's I'd much rather do this type of work then math." My face scrunched up in disgust making her laugh our professor walked in and wrote on the chalk board about our first lesson. "We will be learning first about the _'Gargoyle Strike of 1911' _an amazing time yes."

He spoke excitedly. He was slouched over and going bald his clothes were rather boring colors. He started the lecture and his voice started to make me lull me to sleep. He just had that voice! I shake my head and take notes like Avery and try to pay attention as best as I could. I have a feeling I'm not going to do so good in this class…

After class we were assigned to read the next chapter of this war and write a paper for next week's class. Gathering my supplies I walked out half asleep and yawned "How did you think that was boring! I found it so amazing and thrilling!" I roll my eyes and laughed "Well that's you I'm more into adventure! Like DDAD! Now that's where I'm going! I think I want to be a professor when I graduate!"

She shrugged "Well at least you want to be surrounded by this amazing culture." Avery sighed "You're so weird." I snicker at her "Duh I thought you already knew that." She giggles with me as we walk down the hallway holding our books to our chests.

"What are you laughing at mudblood?" Lucius Malfoy spoke making us glare at him. I could see Avery sad about being called that. She was one of the schools smartest girls and Malfoy wouldn't care because she wasn't a pureblood.

Hanging out with Lucius there was Regulus Black, Bellatrix, Severus Snape. (Though he seemed like he wanted to be in his room or outside reading), Barty Crouch Jr, Narcissa Bellatrix's little sister, Rodolphus and Andromeda she wasn't so bad for a Slytherin. From what I've heard about her Sirius liked her out of his entire cousin's.

I still don't get why she's hanging out with these jerks but then again I can't control who she wants to hang out with. I glance at Avery and saw her clutching her books to her chest tightly. "Malfoy what do you want? Can't we just go to our class in peace?" I growl out I mean honestly I was tired of him being mean to my friends.

I looked them over but my eyes strayed on Barty. Yes he was a Slytherin and a jerk but…he was so cute! The way he smiled, his chocolate brown eyes, his vast knowledge of what's around him, and his good looks he always had to look presentable when he was around others.

I mentally shook my head and glare at Lucius "Come now Madeline just because I won't date you doesn't mean you have be so angry around me. Of course I'm incredibly good looking and I can have any woman I want and yes you are very beautiful but dear your just not my type." He says looking as if he was all high and mighty I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please I could care less if you were interested in me or not." I brush my bangs out of my eyes and look at my books organizing them for my next classes. "Avery come on we need to get to our next class." She nodded and we started to walk off only Barty had to make some smart ass comment "Can't your little Mudblood pet speak for herself or is it too frightened to even utter a simple word in defense."

I glare at him why did all that cute have to be on a bastard jerk like him! Avery bit her lip before running off poor thing she liked being antisocial and she usually wanted me to talk for her when scared or meeting new people.

It was a weird relationship but I don't care. "Why do you have to be such a jerk? Avery wait up!" I yell after her running to catch up man she's fast. I found her in the girl's bathroom clutching onto the sink "Hey just ignore them their jerks and don't know what they're talking about." I place my books in a sink with hers and give her a small smile "I hate them." I hear her soft voice whisper.

Nodding in agreement I brush some of her pretty blonde hair out of her eyes "Me too, they wish they could be as cool as you. Their only intimidated by you." She smiled up at me a pretty smile and I knew she would be alright.

I extended my arm "Can I walk a pretty lady to class?" She giggles and nodded I take her books along with mine still pretending to be a gentleman and walk her to her Transfiguration class before saying I'd see her later to study. I quickly ran to my Potion's class with Professor Slughorn and yelp when I ran into a body.

I wince prepared to hit the floor but it never came arms were around me holding me from hitting the floor; glancing up I saw beautiful brown eyes that only belonged to Bartemius Crouch Jr. Slightly shocked he actually saved me after that little fight earlier.

"Watch yourself." I blush his voice was so nice at the moment, he seemed so calm not mad at all. He seemed like he didn't have a care in the world! "Uh thanks Barty." He nodded and helped me back to my feet but didn't move his arms from my body.

Avoiding all eye contact was my new goal, I knew I wasn't going to be getting to class anytime soon as long as I was in his arms and god they felt nice. It felt amazing being in his arms he held me protectively and I never wanted this to stop. '_Wait…What is wrong with me!? Sure he's cute but I don't want to be with a Slytherin. He's a jerk!'_

"You know it always amazes me to see a pureblood care for something so disgusting as a muggleborn." I glare at him "What's so 'amazing' for sticking up for your friends." I retort he smirked "Well as you can see we purebloods shouldn't have to soil ourselves with their kind. We should stick with our own kind." I scuffed and push on his chest "Please now you're starting to sound like Malfoy."

As much as I pushed I couldn't get away he was stronger than me. "Don't be ridiculous you know we are far apart on the intellectual scale. Besides I have something he doesn't." he leans in closer to me making my face run red "A-and w-whats that?" he smirked "Your first kiss." And he slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes widen in shock this was a kiss?

It kind of hurt and I didn't like it when he pulled away I was red all over "Now we better get to class no?" I ran off to the girls room probably to splash water in my face I couldn't believe it. My crush of a few months kissed me!

Is that what all kisses are like? I sighed and run my fingers through my dirty blonde hair and shake my head "Stop thinking of it! We got to get to class! We're already late as it is!" I yell at myself and ran to class "Welcome to class Miss Robinson." I blush slightly "Sorry Professor I was lost track of time." He nodded and went back to talking about a potion.

**So I've deleted this story a few times but you know what I'm sticking to it! I like it and I hope you do too, I'll continue to write it till it catches up with my other Harry Potter Story hahaha. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Barty Crouch Jr. POV:**

After being in Hogwarts for a month or two I lost the amazement factor. What was there to be amazed about? It was just a school. Regulus and I exited our Transfiguration meeting up with our friends. "Hey Barty, Regulus." Narcissa spoke smiling. I noticed Bellatrix's smirk toward me. I knew she liked me but she was a bit too crazy for my liking. Besides there is only one girl that I like.

And there she was with that Mudblood Avery. Madeline Robinson. Her long curly dirty blonde hair was parted to the right, those long eyelashes that covered her beautiful ocean blue eyes, her lovely voice rang through my ears whenever I heard her speak. I liked her.

I liked a Gryffindor! It's outrageous, sick, horrible, degrading! But I couldn't help it. I loved everything about her. She was laughing about something with that mudblood. Her laughter was like music to my ears. Smiling softly I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding in. No one seemed to notice which is a good thing.

"What are you laughing at mudblood?" Lucius smirked at them. Her glare was quite impressive but in a way she looked cuter when she was mad. "Malfoy what do you want? Cant we just go to our class in peace!" she snapped at him.

I watched her eyes scan travel over our group but she locked eyes with me._ 'She's looking at us! Be cool!'_ I put on a smirk and stare into her beautiful eyes. She looked away a hint of red coating her cheeks. _'Does she…like us?' _ I thought a smile tugging on my lips. "Come now Madeline just because I won't date you doesn't mean you have to be so angry around me. Of course I'm incredibly good looking and I can have any woman I want and yes you are very beautiful but dear you're just not my type." I roll my eyes and notice she did as well.

She had a look of annoyance on her pretty face. "oh please I could care less if you were interested in me or not." she brushed some of her bangs out of those eyes while reorganizing her text books. "Avery come on we need to get to our next class." The mudblood nodded and they stated to walk off.

It was pathetic how that girl was so weak she couldn't even defend herself. "Can't your little mudblood pet speak for herself or is it too frightened to even utter a simple word in defense." My friends started to laugh at my choice of words yet I didn't care. I got a glare from my woman. Yes my Maddie.

The mudblood ran off "Why do you have to be such a jerk? Avery wait up!" she ran off after the girl. I was the jerk? All I did was show how pathetic her friend was. **_'It's a shame she doesn't agree with us.' _**My brain told me. I nodded in agreement and sighed why I get her angry when I only speak the truth. She needs to stop being so stupid and stick up for herself. If that mudblood is a mighty Ravenclaw then she should speak.

"Nice one Barty didn't think you had it in you." I scuffed at this "Please she was idiotic for even becoming friends with the likes of…those kinds." Andromeda frowned "Come on Barty don't you think that's a little harsh? I think it's cute to see Maddie friends with the muggleborns." We stare at her.

She was the only one of us who didn't care about the blood types being able to make friends with almost anyone. "More like disgusting. Those mudbloods are going to destroy our world as we know it." Regulus spoke coldly to his cousin.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sister probably wondering why she was so crazy. Andromeda didn't speak. She just walked off with Severus to their class. "I'm off to class later guys." I said with a half wave my back turned to them as I walked off down the hall.

I had potions with the beautiful Madeline and I can't wait to see her. I found her beautiful no matter what mood she was in.

As I neared the dungeons I saw her running and colliding into me. I stumble slightly and quickly grab hold of her so she doesn't fall bringing her closer to me. I had her dipped in a way as I look down at her. Her eyes were clenched shut waiting for impact but when she opened her eyes I saw shock in her eyes "Uh…thanks Barty." I nodded and pull her up to her feet. Our books were scattered on the floor but she was fine.

"Watch yourself." I spoke softly holding her small body against mine. What do I say? I'm horrible at talking to girls! **_'Just let me do the talking Barty and she'll like us.' _**I hesitated but sighed before nodding to myself my body changed slightly not appearance no but the way my body language I suppose. I had two sides of me. The smart side and another. It's hard to explain really. I had two different personalities and sometimes it gets hard to control the one side of me. I've never told anyone this so only know.

"You know it's always amazes me to see a pureblood care for something so disgusting as a muggleborn." The words came out of my mouth _'Are you crazy! Don't say that she'll hate us even more!' _I tried to bring myself back but I couldn't!

"What's so 'amazing' for sticking up for your friends." She spoke with a glare I smirked "Well as you can see we purebloods shouldn't have to soil ourselves with their kind. We should stick with our own kind." She scuffed and pushed on my chest but I couldn't seem to let her go.

"Please, now you're starting to sound like Malfoy." She shoved on my chest but no I couldn't let her go I wouldn't! "Don't be ridiculous you know we are far apart on the intellectual scale. Besides I have something he doesn't." I smirked at the blush coating her face "A-and w-whats that?" she was nervous I could tell but she shouldn't have to be.

"Your first kiss." I slam mine onto her and smile holding her tightly to me. It was different but it felt nice to be able to kiss her, hold her, feel her warmth around me. I pulled away after a bit and smile to myself "Now we should get to class no?" she turned beat red before running off. I chuckled and picked up our books and walking to the potions.

It was still early and not a lot of students were in class yet so I just put her books at her desk before going to mine towards the back. Lilly Evens along with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petagrew came in and took their seats "I wonder where Maddie is? She's usually the first person in class." James shrugged "She might be in the bathroom." Lilly nodded Sirius smiled to himself "Hey smiley thinking about how you're gonna ask out Maddie-kins?" he blushed "What? No! Your crazy! I d-don't like Maddie we're just friends." Remus smirked "Right…" he shot up "It's true!" Sirius smirked I glare at him. No one is going to ask out my Maddie with me around!


	3. Chapter 3

**Maddie's Pov:**

I quickly flip to chapter two and look at the content _'Hmm cure of boils? Right we just finished our potion on Antidotes for most poisons' _I thought reading over the text _'__Being an effective remedy against pustules, hives, boils and many other scrofulous conditions. This is a robust potion of powerful character. Care should be taken when brewing. Prepared incorrectly this potion has been known to cause boils, rather than cure them…' _I read to myself before Professor Slughorn spoke.

"Now has everyone gotten a chance to look over the ingredients?" There were a few nods he smiled "Wonderful well does anyone know that there are two separate was to create this potion? Come along show of hands."

I hesitantly raise my hand not so the entire class could see they already thought I was weird I didn't want them to think I was a geek as well…school is just challenging the work is fine it's just the students…

"Mr. Crouch could you name some of the ingredients needed to create this potion." He rolled his chestnut brown eyes and smirked in my direction before speaking "6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs, and 2 porcupine quills." He smiled brightly at Barty.

"Excellent! 5 points for Slytherin!" he started to write on the board and was explaining what each and every reason why this was important for the potion. "Now what happens if this potion is brewed incorrectly? Anyone?" I raise my hand with James and Sirius. "Let's see Miss Robinson?"

I blush slightly and look away as Sirius looked at me. "If prepared incorrectly it is known to cause boils then cure them." He nodded "Correct 5 points to Gryffindor." I smile to myself when class ended I smile I had Professor Flitwick **(I think he was teaching when James and the others were students if anyone knows please tell me)** before we all pilled out of the class "Now remember to study you're notes we'll be having a quiz next time!"

Sirius gave me a smile "Hey smarty pants whats the rush?" I laugh and smile "Hey Sirius, oh I was just trying not to be late to Professor Flitwick's class like someone I know." He chuckled at me as I gave him a slightly hard stare.

"Well can you blame me? I find it soo boring." I scuffed and smile "Try a history of magic now that's boring!" he saw me struggling with some of my books and took three of them while I put my notes in my potion book. "Thank you." He nodded and took my last book.

"Oh Sirius you don't need to I-I can take care of it." He shrugged "Why? You shouldn't have to when you have a strong, strappingly handsome man willingly carry you're books for you." I blink a few times before laughing.

"Oh how can I repay thee my noble prince." I say all dramatically he laughed "I'm no prince charming you know that." He informed me smirking "Well what are you then?" he thought about it for a moment before smiling "I'll be you're knight and shining armor. From this day forth I shall protect you from everything!" He pulled me to him "Careful there my princess you cloud have tripped over that cat!"

We laugh and I pull away "Oh Sirius you're too much." He smiled.

**Lily's Pov:**

"Awww! Would you look at them! They are so cute together! Guys you got to help me get them together." I begged James smiled and nodded "Alright lets do it! Our poor boy has been suffering enough." Remus nodded "Yeah you can easily tell they like each other."

I saw James smirk "I got an idea." He spoke, smiling up at him I grab his arm shaking him slightly "Well tell us already!" he laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist "Double date. I tell Sirius that you and me are going on a date and tell him that you invited Maddie so you're not alone and I'll do that with Sirius."

I blush and stare into those chocolate brown eyes "O-Oh um…" I had to admit his plan was pretty good with a sigh I nodded "Alright fine but let's make this clear this isn't a real date between us. Just Sirius and Maddie."

He rolled his eyes "Well let's just see how the day goes then." I roll my eyes and walk to class "Oh yeah Lily!" I glance behind me to see James he smiled "You look really pretty today!" I hid behind my hair before running off I didn't even want to bother talking to him now.

James was a jerk to Severus he treated him like dirt and I hated that! Severus was my friend and maybe even more I don't know but for all I know at the moment was that I hated how they treated my friend.

"H-Hey Lily." I smile at Severus and we walk to Professor Flitwick's class at a slower pace than Maddie and Sirius. "So I heard we were going to be learning a new spell today that is if everyone was able to perform the Lumos charm correctly." I spoke nervous slightly I don't know why though.

Severus was my friend and that's it. Right? I watch as he nodded his head some of his dark locks fell into his dark eyes. "Well no doubt in my mind do I know that you don't have it down correctly you're one of the smartest girls in our class."

I blush slightly he always made me smile "Oh Severus, I'm not that smart I mean you're way smarter than me!" he smiled slightly as we neared the class I saw Sirius bored watching Maddie read.

"We're both really smart let's agree on that." I giggle and nodded "Alright deal, but it's really you who's smarter." He gave me a playful glare making me laugh again I really couldn't see Severus as a mean person he's just too loveable and cute!

"Attention students, attention." Professor Flitwick started as we all took our seats Severus took his on the Slytherin side while I took mine on the Gryffindor side. I don't get what was so wrong with our two houses being together?

Aren't we all supposed to be friends? With a sigh I shook the last of those thoughts out of my head as I began to listen to what the professor was talking about. "Alright now I hope you all have been practicing you're Lumos spell. Each and every one of you will come up and preform the spell in front of the class and I will grade you on how efficient it is."

There were some groans I bit my lip. I really didn't want to go up and do this I felt weird as it is when people stared at me… "Mr. Marley you first." Lance Marley. He was an average young man with brown hair that was neatly combed out of his green eyes. He was well how do you say this without being mean.

Oh yeah he's kind of clumsy. But that doesn't make him any less of a good guy, he was really sweet, and from what I knew about him he liked Care for Magical Creatures class. "Take you're time son, just remember clear your mind and utter the incantation." He nodded and took a deep breath relaxing his body.

"L-L…Lumos." The tip of his wand shined brightly. "Wonderful! Mr. Marley now do you remember how to end the incantation?" he nodded and spoke "Nox." The light went out and he seemed happy with himself I smile at him as he rushed over to his little group of friends he was who were congratulating him.

One by one each student went up Severus was perfect as usual "Show off." Sirius muttered annoyed with the roll of his brown eyes. "Shut up Sirius." Maddie was annoyed at that; I hated how Sirius would mess with Severus he was a good guy who didn't do anything!

"Miss. Evens." I jumped slightly startled out of my thoughts at Professors voice I stood up and walked to the front of the class and blush "Lumos." The tip of my wand shined brightly I smile to myself and end the charm with Nox.

**Maddie's Pov:**

I glare at Sirius he had to say something about Severus. I wasn't personally friends with him but Lily was and from what she's told me he was a really nice guy and it really pissed me off when James and Sirius messed with Severus. He was a shy kid so what?

Slytherin yes but he was nice to Lily and I don't really care what house he's in. If Lily likes him then I like him it's a girl thing. "What I do?" Sirius asks confused I scuffed and look away reading my book I got from Flourish and Bolts.

_"Everything you need to know about Alchemy" _Sirius shakes my shoulder "Come on Mads what I do?" I huff and continue to read. _'__Alchemy__ is an influential philosophical tradition whose practitioners have, from antiquity, claimed it to be the precursor to profound powers. The defining objectives of alchemy are varied, but historically have typically included one or more of the following goals: the creation of the fabled philosopher's stone; the ability to transform base metals into the noble metals (gold or silver); and development of an elixir of life, which would confer youth and longevity…' _

Sirius grabbed my book and threw it across the room "Hey!" class was over "Hey book worm it's time for lunch." I got up and grab my books only for them to be stolen again "What did I tell you earlier?" I roll my eyes I'm still mad at him. I quickly pick up my book and whine "You bent the pages!"

He shrugged "So? It's just a book." I glare and huff walking away "You're mad at me over a book?" I continue to walk away him hot on my heels "What happened?" Lily asks me I huff and stop grabbing my books and putting on a fake smile "Sirius could you do me a favor? I think I left my notes at my desk could you go get them for me?" he blushed slightly.

"Are you still mad at me?" I shook my head no he nodded and smile running off to get my notes "We didn't take notes?" I smirk "I know but he doesn't know that." She laughed "So what's up?" I shook my head "I hate how he treats Severus." She nodded "I know James and him need to stop Severus is really nice."

I smile at her as she looked behind her to see Severus watching us I got an idea and smile "Hey Severus!" he jumps slightly and looks over at us "Come here a sec." he walked over to us "I was wondering would you like to have lunch with me and Lily outside it's a lovely day." He hesitated for a moment before nodding "Alright, I'd like that." We smile and walk outside to a rather large oak tree where we got comfortable.

"So Severus Lily tells me you're really advanced in Charms and Potions." He nodded "I like to learn magic." I giggle and nodded "Me too. I find it more fun than muggle work." He nodded "My father resents that I learn magic." Lily nodded "Petunia keeps yelling and picking on me because I'm a witch."

I roll my eyes "Well their crazy! Magic is amazing, it's majestic, its…" they smile "It's beautiful." I smile at them and nodded "Yeah! That's it!" they laugh at me.

"So Severus what's your favorite mythical creature?" he thought about it for a moment "I like…okay don't make fun but I really like the idea of Pixies." I giggle with Lily "They are pretty cool, evil little buggerts but still pretty cool." I say smiling he relaxed and smiled some.

"What about you Lily?" she smiled "I've always loved Mermaids and I think I always will." I nodded "They're pretty creepy if you ask me but the way people keep changing them to be beautiful and sweet is different." She laughed and nodded "Yeah well what about you what do you like?"

I smile brightly I didn't even need to think about it "Dragons! Their so cool all the different types I hope one day I can study them in Romania!" they laugh at me "What Romania is where they all live and populate it's simply amazing." I sighed happily.

"Well aren't they dangerus? We don't want you hurt you're clumsy enough as it is." I roll my eyes "Jerk." I mutter making her laugh "Maddie I have a book you might like it's all about dragons." I smile at him "Really!" he nodded "Standard book of Dragons." I squeal and tackle him into a hug making him stiffen slightly.

"Sorry." I pull away and laugh kissing his cheek before going to my ham sandwich and chips "It's alright, do you like reading? I don't want to give you something you won't read if you don't like to read." I giggle with Lily "Maddie here loves to read she actually has given me many books that are really good." He nodded and smiled.

When lunch was over I got a new friend and we were all supposed to hang out this Friday to do homework or goof off one of the two.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled it was my last class of the day and that was Flying! I loved being able to fly it was my favorite class! We shared the field with Hufflepuff this week; you see my first week was with Ravenclaw where I met my friend Avery.

We were both bad at it and scared of heights but now we love flying, we grew closer and closer every day. My second week we had to share with Slytherin where I met Barty and Lucius. I couldn't stand those two they kept making me mad insulting my house.

James and Sirius the two pranksters in our class and Sirius being who he is he decided to put a mimicking charm he learned from one of his brothers to cast on Lucius for Madam Hooch man he got detention for a month! It was great! I think that's how I came to being friends with Sirius. Actually I can still remember the day I met him.

**Flashback:**

_I was on the train looking out the window we were just about to leave the station, I could see my mother she was crying and smiling, my dad was smiling holding her and I can still see him on the brink of tears. I wave bye to my parents as the train started to move I was happy and I would miss them. My cat was lying on my lap sleeping as we left._

_My black with orange speckles cat purred in her sleep as I stroked her fur "Can you believe it Jinx we're finally going to Hogwarts like mom and dad." She ignored me as I stared out at the vast amounts of trees it was going to be a long boring 8 hour ride to Hogwarts. I was just about to pull out my book to read when I hear the door open "Oh sorry."_

_I gave off a smile "It's alright." he had shoulder length curly black hair, green eyes, his clothes fitted him nicely and he just had a bubbly feel to him. "Is it alright? Everywhere else is full." His voice was smooth and charming really it was really relaxing to listen to him._

_"Sure I don't mind." He smiled and walked in with some guy with glasses on. "I'm Sirius Black." The boy I just talked to before spoke smiling "I'm James Potter." I smile at them "Maddie Robinson." I spoke shaking their hands smiling._

_"What house do you think you're going to get into?" James asks after a few minutes of silence "Me and Sirius are want to be in Gryffindor how about you?" James asks smiling Sirius wasn't talking he was just staring at me making me feel a little weird._

_"Um I'm not sure my dad was in Gryffindor and my mom was a Ravenclaw so I guess I would be fine with any house." I say with a smile "Even Slytherin?" I blink a few times "I guess." He glared "Slytherin's are the worst they think their better than everyone else." He spat out bitterly._

_Sirius punched James shoulder "Hey!" he glared at Sirius "Shut up!" he whispered/ yelled I cock my head to the side and watch them with Jinx. "What is your problem?" James whispered they were acting like I wasn't even in the room. _

_"If she wants to be in Slytherin then so what." He stared at Sirius "Okay well um I'm going to head to another compartment uh bye." I pick up Jinx and grab my bag heading to the door. "W-Wait! Y-You don't have t-to go." He blushed standing up. Sirius looked cute at the moment just blushing I wonder why he's blushing._

_"It's alright I need to get changed anyway." I say smiling walking out before I closed the door "This is all your fault!" was the last thing I heard. "Strange boy." I mutter to Jinx who nodded her head before we left to go to another compartment with one girl with short brown hair and green eyes._

**End Flashback:**

I was running down the hall late _'Crap I'm late!' _I dashed down the halls and slid to a spot seeing Barty alone reading. "Evening Maddie." He spoke not looking up "Barty." I spoke. He glanced up those chocolate brown eyes stared at me.

"Off to flying lessons?" I stare at him "Yes and?" he smirked and closed his eyes shaking his head "Nothing, be sure not to fall off your broom. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to such a pretty face."

I wasn't sure how to put that was he flirting with me? Was he mocking me? I hate that I can't read body language. I just decided not to speak but to continue walking "Oh and Maddie." He called out to me. I hated myself for this but I stopped and faced him again.

It was his voice that drew me "What?" he smirked and came closer to me "What are your feelings toward that Sirius guy?" I was confused "Uh why would you want to know?" he stared at me. "No reason just curious you two seem I don't know awfully close."

I scrunch up my eyebrows before shaking my head "We're just friends that's all." He nodded I ended this weird discussion by leaving I was going to be very late. Luck was on my side and I made it on time thankfully.

I grab a broom and stand in line with the others "Good Morning class." Madam Hooch spoke walking in dressed in her robes, her gray hair and yellow eyes were really pretty in my eyes she was just a pretty woman.

Not even five minutes later Sirius and James ran in with their brooms late well they were earlier then they usually are. "Hey…" I whispered he smiled at me "Where were ya at lunch I couldn't find you." I smile at him "I was just having lunch with Lily." I wouldn't tell him about Severus he would only freak out and get mad. He always did when he was around Severus.

I hated that but I couldn't stop it no matter how much I tried. I sighed and shook my head at him "Hey Maddie…"

I glance up at him he blushed and bit his lip "W-would you…" he was cut off by James smirking "Me and Lily are going on a double date and I've asked Sirius here to come with do you want to join us." I blush with Sirius.

"I…Wait you and Lily are going on a date?" he nodded smiling "Yep." I stare at him "Is she insane?" he laughed "That's mean I care very much for Lily." I shake my head and hold my temples I couldn't believe it "I'll talk to Lily." I say Sirius looks defeated "You okay Sirius?" he nodded forcing a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stare at him and scrunch my eyebrows together before mounting my broom and lifting off we were to fly around the school three times but something happened my broom it was out of control and I was losing my grip "Ah!" I scream out when I was flipped upside down.

"Maddie!" Sirius slowed down and next thing I know is Sirius was under me "You okay?" I nodded eyes clenched shut as I clung to my broom with all my might I was terrified I was going to fall "It's alright I won't let you fall." He whispered to me I slowly opened my eyes and felt like I was a thousand feet in the air getting dizzy.

"Hey look at me alright!" He yelled I force my eyes to Sirius he was worried I was terrified "Its going to be alright just here just let go…" My eyes widen fear crept through my body "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!" he growled slightly "Do you trust me?" I was scared.

My broom started to move on its own making me freak out losing my hold again. I yelp as I fall only to be caught by Sirius "You okay?" I stare up at him as my broom flew away on its own. "S-Sirius…you saved me!" I hugged him tightly amazed that he saved me but then again I always felt safe around Sirius.

"Of course I did Maddie I'll always save you." Once we landed I pull Sirius into a hug snuggling into his warm chest "Robinson are you okay?" I nodded at Madam Hooch "Yes Ma'am Sirius saved me." he blushed and smiled softly "It was nothing really." She smiled down at us "Ten points to Gryffindor for saving Miss Robinson from a nasty fall."

We smile and left when dismissed I pull Sirius into a great bear hug well half of one I wasn't that strong "Thank you again Sirius." He smiled and laughed "No problem." I lean up and kiss his cheek before heading to the common room.

_'Why did my broom act like that? Wait a second…CROUCH! He did this!' _Of course Barty was one of the smartest guys in our year and just said before I went to class not to fall off next thing I know my broom has a mind of its own! I bet he did it! As soon as I find that bastard he's going to get a ear full.

"Maddie I need to talk to you!" Lily grabbed my arm and dragged me to our room "So um James asked me out." I nodded already knowing the answer "And I said yes…but only if you would come!" I stare at her "Why in the world would you say yes to James Potter? He's a jerk." She nodded "I know but he basically begged me! Come on Maddie and I really don't want to go alone please come with me."

I sighed "Fine but you owe me big time." She smiled and held me tightly smiling "Yay! Thanks Maddie!" I nodded with a roll of my eyes "Whatever come on lets get to work on our homework." She nodded and we got to work we didn't have a lot but still we might as well get it done before we get in trouble with our professors for having tardy work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry I planned on updating earlier in the month but school started and oh god I have so much work that I still need to do! Kill me! lol So sorry it took me forever to update again!**

I smiled it was my last class of the day and that was Flying! I loved being able to fly it was my favorite class! We shared the field with Hufflepuff this week, you see my first week was with Ravenclaw where I met my friend Avery.

We were both bad at it and scared of heights but now we love flying, we grew closer and closer every day. My second week we had to share with Slytherin where I met Barty and Lucius. I couldn't stand those two they kept making me mad insulting my house.

James and Sirius the two pranksters in our class and Sirius being who he is he decided to put a mimicking charm he learned from one of his brothers to cast on Lucius for Madam Hooch man he got detention for a month! It was great! I think that's how I came to being friends with Sirius. Actually I can still remember the day I met him.

**Flashback:**

_I was on the train looking out the window we were just about to leave the station, I could see my mother she was crying and smiling, my dad was smiling holding her and I can still see him on the brink of tears. I wave bye to my parents as the train started to move I was happy and I would miss them. My cat was lying on my lap sleeping as we left._

_My black with orange speckles cat purred in her sleep as I stroked her fur "Can you believe it Jinx we're finally going to Hogwarts like mom and dad." She ignored me as I stared out at the vast amounts of trees it was going to be a long boring 8 hour ride to Hogwarts. I was just about to pull out my book to read when I hear the door open "Oh sorry."_

_I gave off a smile "It's alright." he had shoulder length curly black hair, green eyes, his clothes fitted him nicely and he just had a bubbly feel to him. "Is it alright? Everywhere else is full." The one who spoke his voice was smooth and charming really it was really relaxing to listen to him._

_"__Sure I don't mind." He smiled and walked in with some guy with some guy with glasses on. "I'm Sirius Black." The boy I just talked to before spoke smiling "I'm James Potter." I smile at them "Maddie Robinson." I spoke shaking their hands smiling._

_"__What house do you think you're going to get into?" James asks after a few minutes of silence "Me and Sirius are want to be in Gryffindor how about you?" James asks smiling Sirius wasn't talking he was just staring at me making me feel a little weird._

_"__Um I'm not sure my dad was in Gryffindor and my mom was a Ravenclaw so I guess I would be fine with any house." I say with a smile "Even Slytherin?" I blink a few times "I guess." He glared "Slytherin's are the worst they think their better than everyone else." He spat out bitterly._

_Sirius punched James shoulder "Hey!" he glared at Sirius "Shut up!" he whispered/ yelled I cock my head to the side and watch them with Jinx. "What is your problem?" James whispered they were acting like I wasn't even in the room. _

_"__If she wants to be in Slytherin then so what." He stared at Sirius "Okay well um I'm going to head to another compartment uh bye." I pick up Jinx and grab my bag heading to the door. "W-Wait! Y-You don't have t-to go." He blushed standing up. Sirius looked cute at the moment just blushing I wonder why he's blushing._

_"__It's alright I need to get changed anyway." I say smiling walking out before I closed the door "This is all your fault!" was the last thing I heard. "Strange boy." I mutter to Jinx who nodded her head before we left to go to another compartment with one girl with short brown hair and green eyes._

**End Flashback:**

I was running down the hall late _'Crap I'm late!' _I dashed down the halls and slid to a spot seeing Barty alone reading. "Evening Maddie." He spoke not looking up "Barty." I spoke. He glanced up those chocolate brown eyes stared at me.

"Off to flying lessons?" I stare at him "Yes and?" he smirked and closed his eyes shaking his head "Nothing, be sure not to fall off your broom. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to such a pretty face."

I wasn't sure how to put that, was he flirting with me? Was he mocking me? I hate that I can't read body language. I just decided not to speak but to continue walking "Oh and Maddie." He called out to me. I hated myself for this but I stopped and faced him again.

It was his voice that drew me "What?" he smirked and came closer to me "What are your feelings toward that Sirius guy?" I was confused "Uh why would you want to know?" he stared at me. "No reason just curious you two seem I don't know awfully close."

I scrunch up my eyebrows before shaking my head "We're just friends that's all." He nodded I ended this weird discussion by leaving I was going to be very late. Luck was on my side and I made it on time thankfully.

I grab a broom and stand in line with the others "Good Morning class." Madam Hooch spoke walking in dressed in her robes, her gray hair and yellow eyes were really pretty in my eyes she was just a pretty woman.

Not even five minutes later Sirius and James ran in with their brooms late well they were earlier then they usually are. "Hey…" I whispered he smiled at me "Where were ya at lunch I couldn't find you." I smile at him "I was just having lunch with Lily." I wouldn't tell him about Severus he would only freak out and get mad. He always did when he was around Severus.

I hated that but I couldn't stop it no matter how much I tried. I sighed and shook my head at him "Hey Maddie…"

I glance up at him he blushed and bit his lip "W-would you…I don't know…maybe want to er…" he was cut off by Madam Hooch telling us to mount our brooms and kick off in the air today we were supposed to play quidditch as our lesson for anyone who actually wanted to play the sport.

I loved quidditch but not as much as the others. It was Hufflepuff against Gryffindor and I wasn't really surprised James was our captain and the seeker of our team. He was a pretty good leader but he got cocky every now and then. God I loved being a beater! I zoomed past Avery Dannakins and knock her out of the way, swinging my bat to knock away the bludger heading my way.

Sirius took the Quaffle and scored us ten points at the moment it was 50 to 10 I scan my eyes around us and swing my bat again to make sure McCormic doesn't get hit. I cringe slightly as it hits Archie Denim in the chest knocking him to the ground we weren't that high up we were on the first years course because it was such a dangerous game.

Madam hooch paused the game and told us to get down now. I quickly hop off my broom to check over Archie "Archie! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I was frantic I didn't want to see him get hurt! I didn't want to hurt anyone!

"It's alright Maddie." I smile sadly helping him stand he was holding his stomach in pain "Robinson you take Denim to the hospital wing." I nodded "Yes ma'am." We walked together in silence I couldn't take it though, the silence was killing me! "I really am sorry Archie." he shrugged "Its alright I know you didn't mean it." I instantly groan "Not able to handle a bludger to the chest huh Denim?" I glare at Lucius he was such a jerk!

Archie took my hand as we walked I wanted nothing more than to slam his head into the wall behind him. "Now, now Lucius it's not his fault Madeline decided to hurt him." Barty spoke from the window when did he get here!

He was reading his book again. "Ignore them Maddie I know you didn't mean to." I nodded and continue to walk with Archie. We made it to the hospital wing and I had to tell Madam Pomfrey what happened it was really hard because I kept stammering and fidgeting and speaking really fast. When nervous I tend to ramble.

"What happened here?" She was concerned like she usually was to all her patients "Well you see Madam Pomfrey, we were playing quidditch in flying lessons today and well I didn't mean to! I was trying to knock the bludger out of the way from hitting Jasper McCormic but I um somehow hit Archie I really didn't mean to! I was aiming for a cloud!" I was rambling again.

"Well this isn't going to take too long to heal." I sat in a chair next to the hurt boy hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for hurting him still.

**Sirius's Pov:**

I groaned annoyed at how stupid I sounded earlier! I doubt she'll ever want to go out with me now! I mean she's so beautiful. I've liked her from the moment I first saw her. That beautiful dirty blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders at the best of times. I constantly caught myself looking at her. Her beautiful eyes, her pretty white teeth, how she adores dangerous creatures, I think I'm in love with her.

She I know her dream…It's to move to Romania and study the dragons, but I really hope she doesn't. If she leaves then I won't get to see her anymore. Man that sounded horrible! Thinking of ever stopping her from following her dream, but…I couldn't stand to live in a world with her not in it.

Maddie is the best person in the world in my eyes. Hell! Just a moment ago she was on the brink of tears for accidently hitting some Hufflepuff named Archie something I really don't know what the hell his last name is nor do I care.

After she left with that kid she left, class started up again and Gryffindor won it wasn't a big shock. The Hufflepuff team was always the weakest I've been told by many other houses here at Hogwarts. "So you gonna ask her out or what?" James asks smirking "Shut up!" I try to hide behind my hair "I'll tell ya what! Lily and I got a date you see and she doesn't want to go alone so she asked one of her friends to go with her. So get your mind off Maddie! There are plenty of girls here that like you."

I roll my eyes "No way. The only girl for me is Maddie." He only smiled "Come on man, what are the odds of you ever getting a date with her? She only sees you as a friend now go out with this girl for me please I'll owe you one?" I frown how could he say that? Wait how did he get a date with Lily? She hates him.

"How did you get a date with Lily? Last I checked she wouldn't go out with you for all the money in the world." He gasped "Me and Lily are soul mates!" I scuffed "If you can land a date with Lily then I can with Maddie." I watch amused as James smacks his head in annoyance. "Come on! One date and I'll figure out a way for you and Maddie to go out together!" I shake my head "No way. If anyone is going to ask Maddie out it's gonna be me…but I will go on this date if you pay me 3 Galleon's."

His eyes widen "But…I…ugh fine!" I smirked to myself as he pulls out his money and hands me three large golden Galleons'. He was grumbling the entire time but it was the price to date me. Ha! Nah but seriously I dreaded going on this date now. I hope Maddie isn't mad at me for doing this. _'Why would she be mad at me? Who am I kidding she would never date me.' _I sighed and left to the dormitories with the guys.

My eyes widen slightly as I see Maddie and Lily talking "Just remembered I gotta show a special lady to the library." And with that I ran over to the two girls. "Hey Maddie ready to go to the library?" I asked smiling brightly staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "Oh right! Talk to you later Lily!" the red head smiled and waved us off before walking into the portrait.

I saw her try to grab her books out of my arms but I quickly pulled away "My princess doesn't carry her books! Not when her night and shining armor can do so." I say laughing at the faint blush on her tan cheeks. It looked really cute on her.

"Come on Sirius you really don't need to carry my books for me." I shrugged and lead the way to the library "I don't mind really it's kind of helps me get stronger." As we entered the room I saw her eyes widen and a smile creep up her face she was so weird.

I loved it! I shake my head and place her books on one of the tables in the back while she ran to get more books she looked like a kid in a candy shop with all these books, I wonder what it would be like getting school supplies with her.

I sat on one of the chairs and looked over her books when I noticed Alchemy. _'Whats Alchemy?' _I looked through the first couple of pages before getting bored. She came back to the table a big bright smile on her face at the pile of books in her arms.

"I take it someone got a little excited." She nodded her head vigorously and sat down next to me "Want to study for the potions quiz with me?" I bite my lip I really didn't like to study.

"Uh…" she smacked my shoulder "Come on Sirius! You can't slack off in class you know you need to study." I groan "I hate studying." I lean my fist on my cheek as she was studying watching her read lulled me to sleep I was so bored!

When I woke up again I saw her glaring at me slightly "Wake up." She pulled my hand out and I felt sparks run through my fingers and my head slam into a table "Ow…" she giggled at me trying to hide her smile.

"Oh how funny it is to watch you Gryffindor's flirt." Bellatrix said annoyed she was leaning her arm on Narcissa well the whole gang was there at another table I noticed Barty was glaring at us I glare right back clenching my fist "Come on Maddie lets get to the common room." I got up grabbing our books and her new ones "Sirius…" I smirked down at her.

"What did I tell you earlier Princesses don't carry their own books." I saw her roll her eyes grabbing her bag and stealing the Alchemy book back from my pocket "Nice try big guy but that's mine." I saw her smile and couldn't help but smile back those Slytherin's in the background gagging yet I didn't care.

"Come on you can help me out with my homework now." I say making her snort slightly it was so adorable!

We walked out and up to the portrait walking over to the fireplace I was lucky we didn't run across peeves god I hate that Poltergeist. We sat together and I felt her body close to mine to the point where I could feel her warmth on mine.

"Lets get to work!" I shrugged and was writing my paper when Lily ran down and stole her from me. James plopped down next to me "Time to get dressed for our double date." I groan and throw my crap in our room before changing into a pair of blue jeans a black shirt and my regular shoes. I wasn't happy about this one bit!

Our date was in the great hall with the other students oh joy how is this a date? I guess we can't have one until we're in third year. "Ready to meet your date?" I roll my eyes annoyed "Whatever."

My eyes widen in shock seeing Maddie in a short sleeved blue shirt and a white skirt with some sandals on her feet. Her hair was pulled into a bun and wow she looked…wow. Lily was smiling taking her seat next to James.

**Maddie's pov:**

I was helping Sirius study when Lily dragged me off to our room "Hey I need a big favor, James asked me out on a date…" my eyes widen in shock "What? You got a date with James?" she nodded annoyed "I know I don't know what came over me! I just don't want to go alone please go with me." I sighed "Fine." She smiled brightly and hugged me tightly "You're the best Maddie!"

I roll my eyes and make her get dressed and before I knew it I was having clothes thrown at me Lily had me wear my favorite blue shirt and a stupid white skirt god how I hated skirts. "So apparently he wants us to eat in the great hall together." I nodded and follow her out of the room, through the portrait and down the few corridors following the other students who gave us strange looks every now and then before continuing their walks.

Upon entering the large room I saw James and Sirius dressed up as if ready for a date. "Wait…what?" I saw her laugh "I guess James wanted Sirius to be your date." I blush slightly and slowly walk over to my friend "I-I guess your my date." He gulped slightly nodding "You look good." I took my seat and blush slightly "Thanks…"

This was awkward. "So Lily and I thought this would be the best option since you both know each other and can stand being together for more than five minutes, so did we surprise ya?" I face Lily and gave her a laugh "I'll get you back later Evens!" she giggles and smiled at me.

**Barty's Pov:**

I sighed sitting in my seat at the Great Hall I was famished. The food was already on the table but something caught my eye. A girl, she looked beautiful with her hair pulled up in a bun, I blink a few times trying to figure out who it was till I recognized it immediately it was Maddie!

My Maddie! Why was she dressed up like that? I know I've run into her a couple times around school but those were just coincidences well not when she was taking that Hufflepuff to the hospital wing I saw her and had to follow her.

That sounded strange…oh well.

What I would like to know is why she was dressed like that for Black? I mean why would she even like him? She lied to me. I glare at the table and force myself to eat as much as I lost my apatite I had to make my peers believe I was fine.

**Maddie's Pov:**

This was actually kind of fun. Me and Sirius were just making jokes and having fun food was good like always and when we got back to the dorm we were on the couch talking "So…" I look up at Sirius confused "What do we call that? I don't think it was really a date." I nodded "Yeah besides Lily felt like she was going to hurl the entire time James touched her hand."

He laughed and nodded "Yeah." I smile up at him before letting a yawn escape my lips "I'm off to bed night." I felt him place a kiss on my cheek "I had fun." I smile "Me too." He chuckled "Goodnight my princess." I couldn't help but laugh "And to you! My Knight in shining armor!" I ran up the stairs and threw my clothes off and put on my Pj's before crawling into bed falling into a good sleep.

**End of chapter 5! Next chapter they will be in 2****nd**** year! Every five chapters I write they will go to another year! Hope you liked it and sorry it took so long! Stupid homework.**


End file.
